Look Me in Your Eyes
by Chissieziin
Summary: Ketika cinta telah  memilih, siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak kedatangannya. Lalu bagaimana jika cinta  menempatkan Sakura dalam  sudut yang  sulit. Berada di antara dua sahabat yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana Sakura menghadapi cinta ini?.
1. Chapter 1

Look Me in Your Eyes

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto*meskipun nangis darah, tidak akan pernah akan jadi milikku. Huwahhh….

But this fict mine..

Rated : t

Pairing : always sasusaku, sasuhina, dll..

Genre : romance,dll

Warning : **OC, OOC, TYPO, geje, lebay, aneh. **

**Please read and review.. no flame.**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

Summary : Ketika cinta telah memilih, siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak kedatangannya. Lalu bagaimana jika cinta menempatkan Sakura dalam sudut yang sulit. Berada di antara dua sahabat yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana Sakura menghadapi cinta ini?. Bolehkah ia berperan antagonis dalam kisah ini?.

Chapter 1 : prolog

Haruno sakura, seorang siswi kelas dua di Konoha High School. Sakura hanya murid biasa, ia bukan merupakan siswi yang pintar, ia juga tidak cantik tetapi wajahnya yang selalu berseri membuatnya terlihat manis. Senyuman selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya, nampaknya hidupnya selalu diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan, benarkah kebahagiaan selalu mewarnai hidupnya?.

Sakura mempunyai dua sahabat yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama setiap waktu. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sebelum mereka mengenal cinta. Kini Hinata dan Sasuke bukanlah sahabat lagi, status itu terganti dengan satu kata. Kekasih, ya itulah status Hinata dan Sasuke sekarang, status yang telah tercipta semenjak dua tahun terakhir.

Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu sahabat Sakura. Ia sekelas dengan Sakura. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik, wajahnya yang sering memerah karena malu-malu semakin menambah kecantikannya. Hinata juga merupakan murid yang pintar memainkan piano, tangannya dengan lincah menari-nari di tuts piano, menciptakan dentingan indah yang mengalun lembut, tidak salah jika ia sering memenangkan perlombaan piano. Hinata beruntung karena ia merupakan kekasih pangeran sekolah ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan pangeran es sekolah. Sasuke berbeda kelas dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Sasuke merupakan kapten basket di konoha high school, poin lebih yang menjadikannya incaran para cewek di konoho high school. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan melirik salah satu cewek yang mengejarnya, karena ia telah mempunyai Hinata, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke juga merupakan sahabat Sakura.

Awalnya perubahan status itu tidak mempengaruhi hubungan mereka, tetap bersama dalam kondisi apapun. Tidak ada perbedaan dalam hubungan mereka tetap pulang bersama, tetap menghabiskan weekend bersama, tapi tidak mungkin selalu sama bukan?.

Perbedaan itu mulai terbentuk, membentuk celah pemisah antara sahabat dan cinta. Sasuke kini tidak bisa lagi berada di antara Sakura dan Hinata. Tidak bisa lagi bersikap imbang untuk keduanya, cintanya telah menuntut perhatiaan lebih darinya.

Kini celah itu telah membentang lebar. Sakura seakan angin yang berhembus di antara hubungan dua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia tidak lagi diperdulikan, keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dianggap. Bagaimana dengan janji masa kecil itu?.

Ketika hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata sedang dalam masa-masa bahagia, ada seseorang yang bingung akan rasa yang mulai tercipta di hatinya. Sesorang yang berusaha tegar melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata, seseorang yang tanpa ia sadari telah menanam rasa kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Seseorang dengan nama Haruno Sakura, seseorang yang terlupakan dalam kehidupan para sahabatnya.

Hi, Chissi kembali dengan membawa fict yang ancur dan jelek ini. Huwah, baru prolog aja udah ancur kayag gini.. # readers : udah tau jelek masih juga dipublish..

Chissi boleh minta reviewnya kan?, biar Chissi bisa nulis lebih baik… oh ya yang **Sakura no Ai, **Chissi belum punya ide untuk melanjutkannya, malah fict ini yang kepikiran, heheh gomen. :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Look Me in Your Eyes  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this fict mine..**

**Rated :T**

**Pairing : always SasuSaku, SasuHina, dll..**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/comfort dll.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, TYPO, geje, lebay, aneh.**

**Please read and review. no flame**

**Don't like. Don't Read.**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

Summary : Ketika cinta telah memilih, siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak kedatangannya. Lalu bagaimana jika cinta menempatkan Sakura dalam sudut yang sulit. Berada di antara dua sahabat yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana Sakura menghadapi cinta ini? Bolehkah ia berperan antagonis dalam kisah ini?

Andai saja waktu tidak mengubah semua rasa itu. Andai saja tidak ada yang namanya jatuh cinta. Pasti kini mereka bertiga, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap akan bersama. Dan tidak mungkin ada perbedaan status seperti saat ini, tetap sama seperti mereka 7 tahun yang lalu.

7 tahun yang lalu ketika, Sasuke yang melindungi Sakura ketika diledeki teman-teman TKnya- yah karena rambut pink Sakura yang mencolok-. Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghibur Hinata ketika kakaknya-Hyuuga Neji- pergi bersekolah keluar negri. Hinata yang dengan riang membagi bekalnya. Hinata yang bertengkar dengan Sakura hanya karena boneka. Kenangan yang indah bukan? Seindah musim semi yang penuh kehangatan. Tapi itu dulu, 7 tahun yang lalu ketika ketiga remaja ini belum mengenal namanya C.I.N.T.A dan C.E.M.B.U.R.U.

_-Look me in your eyes-_

"Sasukeee.." Teriak Sakura dari ujung lorong sekolah, berusaha lolos dari kerumunan massa yang berlomba –lomba mencapai kantin sekolah yang terletak tepat disamping lapangan basket.

"Hn, ada apa Sakura?" Tanya sasuke ketika Sakura tepat berada dihadapannya. Nafas Sakura tidak beraturan karena berlarian mengejar Sasuke tadi.

"Nanti temani aku ketoko buku ya, aku ingin membeli komik lanjutan edisi kemarin. Ayolah sasuke." Bujuk Sakura dengan muka memelas.

"Hn, ya." Hanya dengan kalimat itu, Sakura merasa sangat senang. Begitu senang sampai ia tidak menyadari sasuke telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Pulang sekolah kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah sasukee." Teriak Sakura sebelum Sasuke benar- benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Ketika Sasuke telah menghilang, Sakura menari- nari bahagia, ia bahagia karena nanti ia akan melewatkan waktu bersama sasuke-yah walaupun hanya ketoko buku-.

_-Look me in your eyes-_

"Umh, Sasuke-kun… Nanti temani aku kerumah sakit ya. Aku kangen dengan Neji-nii. Sudah 3 hari Niisan tidak pulang kerumah. Apa kau ada waktu?"Hinata menatap Sasuke lembut, kedua bola matanya memancarkan kelembutan seorang Hyuuga , mata yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Hn, ya tentu. Jam 3 nanti dirumahmu." Sasuke tidak akan menolak permintaan malaikat hatinya. Malaikat yang telah memenuhi lorong hatinya, malaikat yang tidak akan pernah ia lepas dari sisinya. Sasuke tidak akan menolak Hinata, karena Hinata wanita terpenting setelah ibunya, walaupun ia telah membuat janji terlebih dahulu pada sahabat yang terlupakan, Sakura. Janji terhadap Sakura tidak terlalu penting bukan?

_-Look me in your eyes-_

Sepulang sekolah, ketika semunya berlomba-lomba untuk pulang. Sakura pun begitu, dengan semangat ia berlari melewati lorong sekolah yang penuh sesak dengan manusia yang tidak sabar lagi meninggalkan sekolah. Ia berlari sambil tersenyum riang, sembari menyapa orang-orang yang ia lewati.

"Hi, Ino-chan.."

"Hi, Naruto-baka, "

"Hi, lee sensei"

Sakura terus berlari, ia takut Sasuke terlalu lama menunggunya. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya ketika hampir sampai taman belakang sekolah. Tapi, ketika sampai hanya bangku taman yang menyambutnya, tidak ada Sasuke disana. Tidak ada Sasuke yang akan mengomelinya karena telat datang ketaman sekolah seperti yang ia bayangkan saat berlari tadi.

' Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan sebentar, jadi dia telat. Pasti, pasti Sasuke akan datang. Ia bukan tipe pengingkar janji.' Semangat Sakura dalam hati. Sakura lalu duduk dibangku taman, membuka tasnya mencari novel yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya pagi tadi. Ditemani angin yang berhembus lumanyan kuat, dan gumpalan awan hitam yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan, Sakura menunggu dengan harapan yang begitu besar. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

_-Look me in your eyes-_

Jam 15.00, Sakura menunggu, ia tetap menunggu Sasuke untuk datang ketaman sekolah, menemuinya lalu mereka berdua akan menghabiskan sore ini berdua, hanya berdua tanpa Hinata-kekasih Sasuke-. Jahat memang, tapi itu hanya hayalan, karena sampai saat ini, Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Sakura menunggu, 2 jam ia menunggu kakinya sudah kram karena terlalu lama duduk dibangku. Tubuhnya mulai mengigil karena udara yang mulai turun. Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk datang dengan keadaan cuaca yang tidak mendukung, berawan dan gelap. Rinai hujan mulai turun semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, mulai membasahi tubuh Sakura. Angin bertiup dengan kencang , menandakan hujan lebat sebentar lagi akan datang. Namun tidak tampak sedikitpun gerak-geriknya untuk meninggalkan tempatnya menunggu. Ia tetap menunggu, walau hatinya tahu Sasuke tidak akan datang. Sakura sadar akan hal itu,ia sadar semenjak ia tidak melihat Sasuke di taman ketika ia datang. karena ia tahu ia tidak pernah dilihat oleh sibungsu Uchiha itu. Betapa keras usaha yang ia lakukan, ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak bolehkah Sakura berharap akan ada sebuah keajaiban agar mata Sasuke dapat sedikit saja untuk melihatnya agar ia tahu cintanya selama ini bukan cinta yang sia- sia belaka. Hanya sedikit saja, Sakura tidak akan berani berharap Sasuke akan benar-benar melihatnya.

'Kau tahu Sasuke, hati ini perih. Bahkan hanya untuk janji kecil seperti ini tidak kau tepati. Lelah, aku lelah Sasuke. Aku lelah dengan perasaan ini, aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri perasaan ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa, aku tidakkan pernah bisa karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.'

Sakura menangis, ia menangisi kebodohannya karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah berbalik mencintainya. Air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya, air mata yang telah tercampur dengan air hujan. Air mata yang melambangkan betapa rapuhnya Sakura karena C.I.N.T.A.

Kemudian, Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah, ia bosan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sakura berjalan pelan, begitu pelan. Sesekali ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas, seakan memandang langit padahal yang Sakura inginkan adalah air hujan dapat menyamarkan air matanya, berharap air hujan dapat menghapus luka dihatinya.

Sakura tetap melakukan itu, sampai matanya terfokus pada satu titik, yah hanya satu titik. Titik dimana ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya dan kekasihnya berteduh disalah satu kedai ramen yang biasanya dikunjungi Naruto. Sakura melihat, Sasuke yang menatap Hinata begitu lembut, tatapan yang begitu diinginkan Sakura. Sakura terus menatap ketitik itu, walau hujan tidak berhenti turun. Ia terus menatap, menatap bagaimana Sasuke dengan cekatan melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikan jaketnya kepundak Hinata, yang dibalas dengan Hinata kecupan kecil dipipi putih nan tegas milik Sasuke. Ia melihat, melihat bagaimana Sasuke membalas kecupan itu dengan usapan lembut di rambut Hinata.

'Andaikan aku yang berada di posisi Hinata. Apakah perlakuanmu akan tetap seperti itu, Sasuke?'

_-Look me in your eyes-_

"Sasuke-kun, " panggil Hinata lembut. Ia berusaha menahan mukanya tidak semakin memerah akibat perlakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Hn, apa Hime?" Sasuke tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, aktivitas yang begitu ia sukai-mengusap kepala sang malaikat-.

"Sudahlah, ak.. Aku mal..lu Sasuke-kun." Hinata kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Biarkan aku begini 5 menit lagi Hime, aku suka mengusap rambutmu." Sasuke membalikan badan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah kau biarkan seseorangpun melakukan ini kecuali aku, Hime." Lanjut Sasuke, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berhenti, diringi kembali bersinarnya matahari. Sasuke kemudian memberikan tangannya tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Ayo, Hime. Kita menjemput kakak iparku."

Hinata hanya bisa berblushing ria, kemudian ia raih tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan bersama dalam diam. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak sedikitpun Sasuke melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

_-Look me in your eyes-_

Konoha hospital begitu lenggang, hanya terlihat beberapa perawat dilorong rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Hinata menuju ruangan dimana seorang dokter sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laporan tentang keadaan pasien yang ia tangani. Hinata mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan HYUUGA NEJI dengan lembut, kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Neji-nii.." teriak Hinata sambil berlari memeluk sang dokter yang masih sibuk dengan laporan pasien, Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan oleh sang dokter,sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berbalik berpura-pura untuk keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun, kita tidak diharapkan disini." Hinata mengandeng tangan Sasuke, sambil berjalan pelan, pelan karena ia berharap sang kakak akan memanggil namanya.

"Ayolah Hime, kau tidak lihat Niisan begitu sibuk. Banyak kesehatan pasien yang menurun." Akhirnya, Neji memanggil Hinata.

"Huh, aku kan kangen dengan Niisan. Sudah 3 hari Niisan tidak pulang kerumah. Aku kesepian Niisan. Niisan kan tahu Hanabi-chan sudah ikut Otousan dan Kaasan 3 minggu yang lalu ke Suna." Rengek Hinata, Sasuke yang melihat muka merajuk Hinata hanya menahan tersenyum kecil, sangat sehingga tidak dapat dikatakan itu senyuman.

"Ya Hinata Hime, bukankah kau juga akan ke Suna, Niisan juga akan menjadi salah satu dokter di Suna hospital." Sahut Neji lembut, sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Suna? Kau akan pindah kesana Hime?" Tanya sasuke untuk memastikan pendengarannya lagi bermasalah.

"Ya, sasuke-kun. Aku akan pindah minggu depan." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin meninggalkan aku Hime?"

"Bukan, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikiranku untuk meninggalkanmu sasuke-kun. Hanya saja, aku ingin berkumpul kembali dengan keluargaku."

"Entahlah Hime, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Sasuke pelan, kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia butuh tempat yang sepi, untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggal oleh malaikatnya.

_**TBC**_

_Maaf, maaf chissi lamaaaaa sekali updatenya. Chissi kan baru masuk SMA nah adaptasinya begitu sulit mana guru-gurunya ribet pula, terlalu banyak ngasih tugas, jadi terpaksa dengan sangat banyak kewajiban yang terlantar. Ini aja baru dikasih libur 3 hari sama guru-guru itupun gag maksimal, masih banyak tugas yang wajib diselesaikan. Maaf, sekali lagi chissi minta maaf. Hari minggu chissi diisi dengan latihan Bridge. Pulang sekolah kecapean. Jadi gg sempat mikirin ide lagi.. maaf _

_maaf chissi update ulang, soalnya banyak kata yang keliru. _

_maaf ya  
><em>

Chissi boleh minta reviewnya kan? Biar nambah semangat untuk nulis. Oh ya yang **Sakura no Ai**, entah kapan bakal di update. Idenya sudah melayang keluar, entah kapan akan kembali. Eheheh

Review, Review, Review ya

RNR

Please ! :D


End file.
